character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Fredrick Charles Krueger is the main antagonist of the series of Nightmare of Elm Street films. While in elementary school Freddy killed the class hamster and was bullied for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his teenage years he would cut himself with a shaving razor for pleasure. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him as revenge for all the times he abused him. As an adult, Freddy worked at the local power plant, and had raised a daughter with his loving wife. However, behind that peaceful facade, lay in his own twisted heart a seething and horrific desire for vengeance and retribution for what hell Springwood had inflicted on to him. Targeting the children of his former classmates now turned the populace of Springwood, Freddy's MO was to take his victims to his workplace's boiler room. He created a glove with fish knives on the fingers, and as he kidnapped children, he mangled and tortured them with it. With their remains thrown and spread throughout town, his acts earned him the reputation as the serial killer named the Springwood Slasher. He killed around twenty children before he was arrested. However, because the arrest warrant was signed in the wrong place and the judge drunk at the time of the proceeding, Krueger was released. The townsfolk were furious and took the law into their own hands. They cornered him in his lair and doused him in gasoline and set him on fire. While the building was burning, Freddy was approached by Dream Demons. Krueger took the offer from Dream Demons to continue his killing spree. He was allowed to roam the Dream World, where any damage he inflicted would cause death in the physical world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Unknown physically. 5-B to Low 2-C, likely 2-C with powers Name: Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, the Springwood Slasher Origin: A Nightmare on Elm Street Gender: Male Age: At least 40 Classification: Dream demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid; regenerated from having his head split in half by Jason), Immortality (Types 2 and 3; can survive being decapitated without having to regenerate), Skilled Martial Artist, Claw Mastery, Metal Spikes, Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, BFR, Furnace Summoning, Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Bloodlust (Berserk Mode and Speed Boost; should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Sleep Manipulation (Passively puts survivors to sleep over 60 seconds or by hitting them), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Limited Invisibility (Can only be seen by those outside of the dream within 16 meters), Illusion Creation/Blood Manipulation (Can create Dream Snares or Dream Palettes which can slow anyone who gets caught in them and Dream Projection that creates a husk that he can teleport to), Immortality (Type 8; reliant on the Entity). Resistance to: Pain (Enduring), Blinding |-|Dream World= All previous abilities, Dream Manipulation (Can appear in the dreams of others, control every aspect of the dream world, and anything he does to his victims is reflected on their body in the real world, including death), Nigh-Omnipotence, Empowerment (Is further empowered the more people fear him), Age Manipulation (Reverted Jason into a child), Animal Manipulation (Can create and control animals), Memory Manipulation (Can erase the memories that others have of his victims), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls, and with enough, he could break down the barriers between dreams and reality), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Dream Core, an Escherian labyrinth with impossible geometry, out of parts of the Dream World seen across the series), Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can trap others in time loops), BFR (Can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers), Body Puppetry, Duplication, Elasticity, Immersion (He can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers, and move into them as well), Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Can possess others through their dreams to act in the real world, can control and possess his own remains in the real world), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into essentially anything he pleases), Telepathy (Can explore the minds of others, even when they're awake, to see their fears), Transmutation (Transformed Debbie into a cockroach and transformed Mark into a paper cutout of himself. Turned the receiver end of Heather's phone into his mouth), Resurrection (Can use his powers to resurrect others and is resurrected by his Dream Demons upon death), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; regenerated from his skeleton, which was lying in pieces), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and 8; as long as he is feared by people in the real world), Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can enlarge his mouth to consume a child's head whole, and extend his limbs), Plot Manipulation (The events of the script that Wes Craven dreamt up played out in real life, beat for beat) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can fight on par with Jason Voorhees. Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them. Snapped somebody's neck by tapping it) | Unknown physically (Can increase himself in power if he wants to). Planet Level (Can create planets) to Universe Level+ (Has control over the entirety of the dream dimension), likely Multi-Universe Level with powers (Merged the dream world and reality together) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Unknown Durability: Small Building Level (Survived being thrown through a roof. Can survive being lit on fire. Survived a propane tank exploding. Took being shot by a tank shell) | Small Building Level (Shouldn't be any more durable than he is strong), potentially higher (He can increase his power alongside durability) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: Glove Intelligence: Freddy is a cunning, devious killer who creatively utilizes his powers to torture and toy with his prey, and is a skilled planner and manipulator, forming long term strategies and plans meant to help him escape death by any means. He is also a master of psychological torment, capable of stalking his prey for extended periods of time within their dreams until their will to fight back is broken, warping his target's dreams to reflect their worst fears to do so Weaknesses: Freddy is overconfident and tends to toy with his prey. Under normal conditions, Freddy cannot manifest his control over dreams in the real world, and his influence is limited to Springwood. He can be pulled into the real world, weakening him as he lacks access to his power over his dreams. He can apparently be defeated by laying his remains to rest in hallowed ground. In the real world, he is vulnerable to crosses, holy water, and reflections, which remind him of all the pain and torment he's forced on others. He can only truly exist and utilize his powers as long as he is feared; otherwise, he will lose much of his influence. If the Dream Demons that grant him his powers leave or are forcibly stripped away from him, he will lose many of his powers and will be left vulnerable to death. Key: Reality | Dream World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2